Una Familia Grande Y Feliz
by Ilse Masen
Summary: Summary: Bella lleva 8 años casada con Edward y tienen 7 hermosas hijas. Veamos como vive bella con su esposo e hijas. Humor Mucho Humor
1. summary

Una Familia Grande Y Feliz

**DECLAMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia si me pertenece, los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

Summary:

Bella lleva 8 años casada con Edward y tienen 7 hermosas hijas. Veamos como vive bella con su esposo e hijas.

PROLOGO

Soy Bella Swan tengo 26 años llevo 8 años casada con el amor de mi vida Edward tiene 27 años y es Doctor y tenemos 7 hermosas hijas.

A Rennesme de 8 años la tuvimos cuando yo tenia 18 años cabello cobrizo como el de su padre y ojos iguales a los míos café.

Dulce de 6 años la tuvimos cuando yo tenia 20 años, cabello café con destellos rojizos, ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre.

Andrea de 5 años nació cuando yo tenia 211 años un año después que naciera Dulce cabello café, con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Nora de 4 años la tuve a los 22 años cabello café, ojos café ósea igualita a mi.

Por ultimo las trillizas Carlie, Isabel, Emma las tres son de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes de 2 años nacieron cuando tenia 24 años.

Lose somos una familia grande pero felices.

**Soy nueva en esto, por favor no sean tan malas.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible**

**Besos**

**~ Ilse ~**


	2. Chapter 1: el comienzo parte 1

Una Familia Grande Y Feliz

**DECLAMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia si me pertenece, los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

Cap. 1- El Comienzo

Bella Pov

Estaba sentada en el sillón esperando a que alguien despertara, cuando vi una foto de Edward y yo en el instituto nos la había tomado Alice la hermana de Edward.

Flashback

_Había llegado de Phoenix a Forks porque mi madre se había vuelto a casar con Phil un beisbolista de la liga menor y no quería estorbar en su vida de recién casados por lo que me había venido a vivir con mi padre Charlie el jefe de policía._

_Era mi primer día en el único instituto de Forks, los días en forks normalmente eran nublados. Llegue al estacionamiento en mi vieja Chevy. Salí de mi camioneta y me fui a la dirección por mi horario. Mis clases eran: filosofía, trigonometría, historia, francés, receso (almuerzo), biología, artes plásticas y educación física (deportes). En el momento en que Salí de la dirección choque con alguien parecía tener prisa._

_-Discúlpame no te vi – me dijo una voz aterciopelada_

_-Oh tranquilo no te preocupes- le dije_

_En ese momento lo vi… era, era, era simplemente perfecto cabello café cobrizo, alto, musculoso pero no mucho, ojos verdes, todo un Dios Griego._

_-Eh…Hola-dijo_

_-Eh Hola perdón me perdí en mis pensamientos-le dije en ese momento salió a relucir su hermosa sonrisa...aah era muy guapo._

_-Hola mi nombre es Edward- dijo el Dios Griego que tenia enfrente_

_-aa hola me llamo Bella- le dije mis mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo lo único que podía pensar era ¡que vergüenza!._

Fin Flashback

Después de eso nos hicimos amigos hasta que me dijo si quería ser su novia y claro que yo acepte.

Luego de 2 meses maravillosos junto a Edward quede embarazada. No lo podía creer solo tenia 18 el día que me entere me la pase en mi habitación llorando, que iba a hacer de mi vida Edward me dejaría. Pero cuando le dije fue otra cosa se emociono tanto.

Flashback

_Íbamos rumbo a mi casa en el auto de Edward. Mis nervios iban a flor de piel no sabia como decirle que estaba embarazada había muchas dudas en mi cabeza ¿y si me dejaba? ¿se haría cargo del bebe?._

_-Bella, Bella, ¡Bella! – dijo Edward al ver que no le hacia caso_

_-Eh… mande – dije con todos los nervios del mundo_

_-ya llegamos- dijo-¿estas bien? Te ves algo pálida._

_- Edward tengo algo que decirte- le dije_

_-dime amor ¿paso algo?-ahí no ya salió el Edward protector_

_- no Edward no es nada es que… hay no se como decir esto- le dije les juro que estaba apunto de desmayarme no sabia si por los nervios o por el embarazo._

_- tan solo dilo bella me estas preocupando- y enserio que se veía preocupado._

_- Edward… mmm nose como te vas a tomar esto pero hay voy-aah! Necesitaba soltarlo yaa!_

_- Bella por favor dime-_

_- Edward estoy-no no no puedo. Tonta bella claro que puedes pensé_

_-estas…- Edward se veía muy muy pero muy preocupado este era el momento_

_-Estoy embarazada- Si! Si! Al fin le dije me quite un peso de encima._

_La cara de Edward era todo un poema._

_-Bella lo dices enserio- en realidad Edward se veía feliz o bueno eso creo_

_-si Edward estoy embarazada- tenia miedo y si me dejaba bueno y si nos dejaba. Yo trabajaría para mantener a mi bebe a Edward no lo iba a obligar a algo que no quisiera._

_-Bella, Bella- me hablaba Edward era hora de que el me dijiera que iba a hacer. Pero en ese instante me abrazo_

_-Gracias- dijo eh de que me perdí_

_-Gracias ¿de que?- no escuche lo que decía anteriormente_

_-Gracias porque me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Gracias, Gracias-me tomo de la cara y me la cubrió de besos _

_-Oh bella me vas a dar un hijo te amo, te amo gracias aun no puedo creerlo-yo esta super feliz a Edward no le había molestado saber que estaba embarazada_

_No podía estar más feliz._

Fin flashback

9 meses después nació Renesme Cullen Swan

Cuando yo tenia 19 y Edward 20 nos casamos fue una boda hermosa, obviamente Alice la organizo, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Un año después de la boda por sorpresa quede embarazada otra vez no lo podía creer Edward y yo habíamos acordado que tendríamos más hijo pero cuando pasaran uno años y no 2 después de que naciera Renesme. Como quiera íbamos a hacer feliz con él bebe que venia en camino.


	3. Capitulo 1: el comienzo parte 2

Una Familia Grande y Feliz.

**DECLAMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia si me pertenece, los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

Cap. 1: El Comienzo parte 2

Cuando nació Dulce éramos mas felices era una niña preciosa igual que su hermana Renesme. En ese instante éramos una familia muy feliz. En ese entonces Edward y yo ya íbamos a acabar nuestros estudios porque habíamos querido adelantar varios años cuando estaba embarazada de Renesme.

Yo decidí no trabajar porque me gustaba ser ama de casa. toda mi vida había soñado con tener una familia feliz y numerosa.

Al año que nació Dulce decidimos tener un ultimo hijo(a) entonces nació Andrea. Todo el mundo nos decía que éramos muy jóvenes pero a nosotros no nos importo.

Después de que nació Andrea nos mudamos a una casa un poco más grande era muy bonita. Luego nos sucedió un accidente era que venia otro integrante a la familia Cullen Swan, nosotros pensamos que era un niño porque ya teníamos muchas niñas ya era hora de que tuviéramos un niño.

Pero al último nació una hermosa niña a la que le pusimos Nora. Éramos súper felices, se que teníamos muchas hijas pero éramos felices así. Aunque mis hijas no me quisieran compartir de su papi como ellas decían.

Otro problema que tenia es que como me había dicho Edward no importa cuantas hijas tengamos nosotros intentaríamos hasta conseguir un niño porque ya eran muchas niñas.

Al año de que tuvimos a Nora intentamos tener un niño, yo tenia 22 años y Edward 23 (quien lo podía imaginar muy jóvenes y ya con 4 niñas y quieren agregar otro pero nee no nos importa como ya eh dicho).

Y lo intentamos pero no funciono no tuvimos un niño si no ¡3 niñas! Nadie de la familia lo creía y yo tampoco por que yo igual que Edward quería un niño pero no por eso no iba a querer a mis hijas las pequeñas; Carlie, Isabel y Emma. Las adoraciones de toda la familia.

Así nos hicimos una familia grande y feliz…

**¡Hola! Chicas(os) perdón por actualizar hasta ahora pero entiéndanme acabo de entrar a la preparatoria y me encargan mucha tarea y mi imaginación anda escasa…Prometo actualizar lo más rápido posible. En el siguiente capitulo empieza la acción hahahaha! Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews.**

**¿Algunos Reviews?**

**Los quiero**

**~ Ilse ~**


End file.
